Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Recess: School's Out
Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Recess: School's Out is a film to be made by N/A. It will appear in YouTube in the future. Songs *"I Just Can't Wait" - BJ, Barney, and the rest *"After Today" - Max Goof Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Boog and Elliot, Wolf and Twitchy, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Bigweld, Wonderbot, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Cow and Chicken, Mac Foster, Bloo, Coco, Wlit, Eduardo, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman,The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Trina Vega, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, Rex (puppet), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Milhouse Van Houten, Ned Flanders, Edna Krabappel, Principal Skinner, Krusty the Clown, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Foghorn Leghorn, The Tiny Toons, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Big the Cat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Sir Cumference, Skeebo, Braces, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Professor Snape, Madame Bluberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Chanticleer, Hubie, Rocko, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, The Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Sulley and Mike, Celia Mae, Roz, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Kenai, Koda, Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Flounder, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Princess Jasmine, Mulan, Princess Tiana, Princess Merida, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Bowser, Bowser Jr., The Bullies and Brutus the Cat, The Scallions, The Bad Apple, Angelica Pickles, Randall, Vidia, the Evil Queen, Pete, the Big Bad Wolf, The Queen of Hearts, Judge Frollo, The Beagle Boys, Magika DeSpell, Dr. Eggman, Scratch and Grounder, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Emperor Zurg, Lotso the Bear, The Grand Duke of Owls, Drake the Penguin, Dr. Blowhole, Draco Malfoy, Voldemort, King K. Rool, Fat Cat, Sideshow Bob, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde), Team Rocket (Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, and Butch), Nigel the Cockatoo, The Red Guy, Mojo Jojo, the Gang Green Gang, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Pinky and the Brain, and the Moopets will guest star in this film. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films